What To Do?
by Bleachy-nii
Summary: What if Shego is pregnant by Drakken. How will she tell him, and when she does what will they do? FINISHED!
1. Finding out

Title- What To Do?  
  
Author- Spooky_Angel  
  
Disclaimer- Kim Possible does not belong to me, it belongs to Disney  
  
Summary- What if Shego is pregnant by Drakken. How will she tell him, and when she does what will they do?  
  
******************  
  
It was early in the morning at Dr. Drakken's secret lair. Shego was already up. She had been throwing up again. She didn't really know what was causing this sickness. She was a bit unsure of what to tell Drakken, tell him she has been throwing up, and she's not sure of what is causing it? That didn't seem like a good idea at all.  
  
Drakken was still asleep. He always woke up earlier then Shego, but since she's been feeling this sick, she was waking up early. She decided to go get some toast to eat in the kitchen. By the time she was done eating her toast, Drakken was walking in the kitten, showered and dressed for the day.  
  
"Morning Dr. D." Shego said taking a swig of her orange juice.  
  
"Shego, what are you doing up so early? Lately you've been up earlier than me. That's strange, because normally I have to send one of the henchmen to get you up." Drakken teased her, grabbing an apple from the fridge and taking a bite. He then added, "Have you been feeling alright, Shego?"  
  
'That was an odd thing for him to say, considering it is Drakken talking. He never says something like that.' Shego thought, than said aloud to Drakken, "I'm fine, just a little off lately."  
  
"Alright, if you're sure you will be alright. We villains have to keep our strength for taking over the world." He said, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room.  
  
'Now that defiantly was Drakken talking.' Shego thought again.  
  
She stood up from the table and proceeded down the hall way to the living room, where Drakken was. It was funny how their 'secret' lair was so normal looking, well if you want to call it normal. It was a huge castle with an underground lair on the bottom of it. Shego had always wanted a pool, ever since she was little, so she was very happy they had an indoor pool. They lived far away from civilization. Only a couple of shops near by, that weren't such a bad walk. She loved living in this house. It made her feel so elegant. The town near by was so nice to, Shego loved to go down and just talk to them, of course in disguise as the 'pretty girl who lived in the castle with the Dr.' It was true, but they didn't know of their crimes Drakken and she had committed. After walking around a bit she went into the living room to find Drakken.  
  
Drakken was just sitting on the couch, watching the history channel. It was about old and dead scientists. She thought this was the most boring show on earth! She made no acknowledgments to show she had arrived in the living room. Instead she just sat down on the chair next to the couch.  
  
Drakken must have thought that this channel was getting boring too because he turned it off and stood up.  
  
"Shego, do you want to help me work on my next evil plan to take over Kim Possible?" Drakken asked, obviously spotting her.  
  
"Sure, I'll meet you down in the lair." Shego then got a churn in her stomach and ran down the hall into her bed room.  
  
'That was odd' Drakken thought, 'oh well, probably some woman thing.' With that he turned around and went down to the lab.  
  
Shego ran in her room and slammed the door. She barely made it to the connecting bathroom in her room. She was being re-acquainted to her breakfast. After she flushed the toilet, she went down to the lab to meet Drakken.  
  
"There you are Shego, I was wondering where you ran off to." Drakken said, while rifling through some papers.  
  
"I, uh, had to go take care of something." Shego answered.  
  
"What ever, let's just get started on my next full proof plan to take over the world, without Kim possible destroying everything!" He began muttering incoherent words while working on his lab table.  
  
Shego was just sitting there watching her partner in crime in fascination. She had to admit, she found him quite appealing. They had been celebrating New Years day with all the other villains who have been defeated by Kim Possible, and she and Drakken had had a little bit too much to drink. The results were not very good. From what the other villains told them, and what they saw when they woke up. They had been very intimate the night before.  
  
They decided that they would not talk about it at all. Suddenly she sat up straight and almost fell off the stool she was sitting on. What if her morning sickness, means she's pregnant!  
  
This can't be happening. She is in the field of crime! If the 'good guys' find out, they could use it against her, kidnap her baby, or worse it could be killed during her fighting with Kim Possible. 'What am I going to do now?' Shego thought. 'Well I am defiantly not going to tell Drakken yet. He would flip if he found out. First things first, find out if I really am pregnant.' With that thought still in mind she simply got up and walked towards the door up the stairs.  
  
"Shego, where are you going?" Drakken asked her, to busy to notice that she was spacing out on the stool.  
  
"I was just going to get something really quick from the store in town, do you want anything?" She said, pausing at the door handle.  
  
"Yes actually, I need some duck tape, thanks Shego." He continued on the chip he was working on.  
  
Shego dressed up in the clothes she uses to go to town. She then headed out to the nearest shop in the little town they lived in. She walked in and spotted the two most unlikely people she would ever want to see, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. She went to the other side of the small store and kept down low. What could they possible be doing here? Of all places! They must have been called here or something, none the less they won't be here long. She hoped.  
  
"I'm telling you KP this is the best ice cream any person can ever dream of." Ron said, eyeing the carton of ice cream.  
  
"Yum, Yum," Rufus the little naked mole rat added.  
  
"Come on Ron. Let's just get back home. We already stopped that thief from taking all that money." Kim said paying for the ice cream.  
  
When they finally left Shego sighed in relief. She opened a box of pregnancy tests and pulled one out, stuffing it in her coat pocket. She then grabbed some duck tape and put it on the counter. She wasn't about to let anyone see her with a pregnancy test.  
  
"Will that be all, ms?" The cashier asked her.  
  
"Yes, that will be all." Shego responded rather annoyed.  
  
"That costs $ 3.99, please." The cashier said.  
  
Shego handed him the correct change, then headed off back to Drakken's castle. She would sneak in quietly and make it to her room and take the test in her bathroom.  
  
She slipped in unnoticed by the henchmen standing guard in front of the gates. Running the whole way to her room, she was out of breath by the time she made it. She went into the bathroom and took the test. It came out positive. She couldn't possible tell Drakken, could she? He would find out sooner or later, she would start to show and everyone would know.  
  
She decided to tell him later, when she was ready, for now she would just act as normal as could possibly muster.  
  
She walked back into the lab and slid down the stair rails. To tell the truth she was actually excided about this. It was a weird feeling to have something growing inside of you. After plopping back down on the ground she threw the tape to Drakken who caught it.  
  
"Well, you seem to be back to normal. That little walk did it for you?" Drakken asked.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that." Shego told him sitting on his lab table next to him.  
  
"Shego, tonight we need to sneak into the museum and get the Imperial Ruby for my new invention." He walked over and pulled out some blue prints.  
  
"Please, don't tell me its more clones." Shego wined.  
  
"No, it's actually a drill to dig into the earth and pour hot magna all over the earth!" He laughed wickedly.  
  
"Well, I guess that's not such a bad idea. What do you need the ruby for?"  
  
"It's the key tool for my newest experiment." He said, putting away his blue prints.  
  
"Great, when do we leave?" Shego asked sarcastically.  
  
"Tonight, after dark Shego, you know that." He said as if it were the most known thing on earth.  
  
It was finally dark, Shego, Drakken, and a few henchmen set out to the museum to get the Imperial Ruby. Drakken sent Shego to go in. The rest of them are to stay out side and keep watch. Shego melted the glass on top of the roof with her hands. After she was done, she slipped in on ropes that were held by the henchmen and Drakken, and jumped on top of the glass that withheld the ruby. Again she melted the glass that held the ruby with her hands. She grabbed the ruby and tugged on the rope so the other henchmen and Drakken could pull her up.  
  
They pulled her up to the top of the building when they heard an all too familiar voice.  
  
"Where do you think you're going with that Drakken?" Kim Possible yelled.  
  
"Kim Possible, what are you doing here?!" Drakken yelled.  
  
"Kim, so nice of you to join the party" Shego laughed, and tossed the ruby to Drakken who caught it and gave it to the henchmen to lock in the case they brought in case Kim showed up.  
  
"Come on Shego, hand it over, it's not yours." Kim said.  
  
"Go KP!" Ron said, throwing his hands up in the air.  
  
"Go!" Rufus said to Kim.  
  
"Shego, get her!" Drakken yelled, than added to the henchmen, "Get the dopy sidekick and the filthy rat!"  
  
"Names Ron, and He's not a rat, he's a naked mole rat." Said Ron defensively, and started to run after seeing the henchmen coming over.  
  
The henchmen ran over and grabbed Ron and Rufus while Shego was fighting with Kim. Shego started to punch Kim, while Kim was blocking. Suddenly Kim slid to the ground and kicked Shego's ankles making her fall to the ground. Shego back flipped back up and put out her hands making her green glowing rays come into action.  
  
"Come on Kimmie, you can do better than that!" Shego yelled, throwing some of her green rays at Kim. But Kim dodged easily.  
  
Shego jumped in back of Kim and kicked her from behind, sending her hurtling into the roof's tile.  
  
"Kim, look out!" Ron yelled, who was quickly silenced by the henchmen.  
  
Kim rolled around before Shego ground her fingernails into Kim's back. Kim kicked Shego's stomach making her hurtle back and falling gasping for breath.  
  
"Shego, are you all right?!" Drakken yelled, running over to her, "You always get kicked by her, why are you stopping this time?" He said, helping her up.  
  
Kim ran over to Ron and Rufus and kicked all four henchmen away from then with a little bit of Ron's help. Kim had been stunned by Shego's reaction to her kick that she didn't notice Shego get up.  
  
Shego, after recovering, ran over and grabbed the ruby. She then grabbed Drakken's hand and jumped off the roof onto her glider disc.  
  
"Hahahaha, See you later Kimmie!" Shego said.  
  
"There getting away with the ruby, Kim!" Ron yelled, running after the henchmen who were also quickly disappearing.  
  
"We lost Ron, that's the first time! And what was wrong with Shego? I didn't kick her hard. She just flew backwards and grabbed her stomach as if I had badly injured her."  
  
"I don't know KP, but let's get out of here and talk to Wade, see if he has any leads on what they need that ruby for." Ron said, taking Rufus out his pocket and petting him.  
  
Drakken and Shego made it back to the lair with the henchmen in toe.  
  
"Shego, are you sure you're alright? You've been holding your stomach since you got kicked. Did she kick you that hard?" Drakken asked with genuine concern that Shego never heard before.  
  
"No, I was just afraid that I" She quickly covered her mouth before she let what she was about to say slip.  
  
"Afraid that what, Shego, what would happen?" He pressed.  
  
"Nothing, I am going to bed. Here's your ruby." She said and tossed it over to him.  
  
Drakken caught it and ran over and hugged Shego tightly. "Shego you claimed the ruby without Possible getting it!" Drakken then released her looking embarrassed, "nice job, Shego."  
  
"Thanks, now I'm off to bed." She said walking up the stairs and to her bed room.  
  
Shego hopped in the shower, and turned the water to hot. She was very scared when Kim had kicked her in the stomach, what if she damaged her baby? It wasn't that hard of a kick after all. Shego wasn't that scared, but she was worried. She had almost told Drakken of her baby also she mustn't do that, not yet anyways.  
  
After her shower was all done she dried herself off and got in her soft green pajamas. She put her beautiful long black-raven hair up in a bun and lay down on her bed. Today had been a very eventful day for her, finding out she was pregnant, actually succeeding in getting their evil plan fulfilled instead of Kim Possible ruining it.  
  
Shego soon fell in her blissful dreamland, with her future on her mind.  
  
Drakken on the other hand was to busy in his lab thinking, and working on his newest weapon. He was so happy that they actually succeeded in getting the ruby that he couldn't sleep. And what had Shego meant when she said she was afraid? What had scared her? Kim and her have been in much worse fights before, why would Shego act like she just got the ultimate kick?  
  
He was really hoping he and Shego could actually get the world to be under their control this time. Drakken then yawned and decided to call it quits until morning. He walked up the stairs and turned everything off. He walked to his room and dressed into his pajamas. He then walked over to his bed and lay down. He fell straight asleep on his bed.  
  
Shego's alarm wasn't due to go off until another hour, but as usual her morning sickness was her alarm. Quickly getting out of bed and running over to the bathroom, she disposed of her late dinner last night. It was hardly anything, just a bowl of soup before they left to get the ruby.  
  
Shego flushed the toilet and jumped in the shower before starting her day. After she was done, she got dressed in her regular green and black jumpsuit. She blow dried her hair and then brushed it through.  
  
When she was all done with that, she walked out of her room and shut the door. Shego walked down the stairs and bumped into Drakken himself.  
  
"Shego, what are you doing up so early, again?" Drakken asked her. He was holding a newspaper, which he offered to Shego, who refused it.  
  
"I woke up early, that's all." Shego said taking a seat in the living room.  
  
"You seem to be doing a lot of that lately. Want some breakfast?" He said motioning towards the kitchen.  
  
"Actually, I do seem to have an apatite." She said, getting up and following him to the kitchen.  
  
"Don't you always have an apatite? I mean you have to eat." He said.  
  
"Um, yes, that's what I mean, I have to eat." Shego said, again almost blowing her cover.  
  
"Ok, what do you want? I can have the one of the henchmen make you something if you want?"  
  
"Sure," Shego got up to go look for her favorite henchmen to make her breakfast.  
  
Their maid was on vacation in Florida, and she had to admit, she misses her already, she is due back in a few days, but Alexia is Shego's only female friend in this castle. She is only a few years older than Shego, but old enough to be a close friend. Drakken hired her because he needed someone to keep all the cleaning done, feed all the pets (if they ever had one) and do all that other stuff he needs done. But Shego also thinks he hired her to keep her company. Shego thinks he hired her to be her best friend, since Shego was pretty young when she met Drakken, she would guess he would want to hire someone to keep her company, than her bugging him all day long. He didn't want her to just sit around and do nothing but watch him plan his evil plans.  
  
Shego finally found the henchmen that cooks for her. He usually does it when Alexia is gone. It's not that she can't make her own, she just never really liked her own food. She loved when other's made it for her.  
  
"Toby, can you make me breakfast, please?" Shego asked in a kind voice. She was always very nice to most of the henchmen.  
  
"Sure Shego, just let me get my boots on." He said, putting on his boots.  
  
Shego and Toby walked to the kitchen after he was done putting on his boots. Drakken was gone. 'Must have gone to his lab', Shego thought.  
  
"What would like for breakfast, Shego?" Toby asked.  
  
"I don't care what ever is fine." She answered.  
  
Toby and Shego got into a conversation about nothing in particular. He was making her eggs, toast, and sausages. They were also talking about when Alexia would return. Toby said she is supposed to return today or tomorrow. Shego was so excited. She didn't expect her to return so early!  
  
"Here you go Shego, enjoy your breakfast." Toby said, handing it to her.  
  
"Thanks Toby, This looks delicious." She said hungrily.  
  
Toby laughed, and walked out of the kitchen saying his goodbyes to her. He needed to get back to work. When Shego was done with breakfast she put her plate in the sink and washed it. She then walked down to the lab and looked around a bit for Drakken. She found him working on some blue prints.  
  
Shego guessed that Drakken hadn't noticed she was in here yet, because he was still busy marking notes on his blue prints. Shego walked quietly to the corner and sat on the stool she always sits on. She was sitting there for about 10 minutes when she got bored of just sitting there, not saying anything, so she said the thing that she had wanted to say for a long time now.  
  
"Can I have a kitten?" Shego asked Drakken.  
  
Drakken jumped off his chair in alarm and spun around to face Shego. "Shego, what are you doing scaring me like that?"  
  
"I was down here for 10 minutes, you weren't paying attention." Shego said, than repeated, "Can I have a kitten?"  
  
"What do you want a kitten for?" He said, getting back to his papers.  
  
Shego walked over and sat next to him. "I just want someone to keep me company when no one is around. Or when I'm in my room and Alexia is not here, or she's busy."  
  
"Then why don't you share a room with Alexia if you're so wound up about being alone?"  
  
"Because, I don't want to share my room, I just want a cat." She argued.  
  
"Alright Shego, if you're so set on getting a cat, then you can get one."  
  
Shego jumped off her chair and hugged Drakken, then ran up stairs and out of the lab.  
  
"That was odd" Drakken said out loud.  
  
Shego ran through the hall way and out to the living room where she bumped straight into Alexia.  
  
"Alexia, you're finally home!" Shego cried.  
  
"Oh Shego I missed you, how are you?" Alexia said setting her bags down.  
  
"Oh, have I got a whole bunch of stuff to tell you. Oh and I was just about to go to town to buy a kitten! Drakken said I could." She said excitedly.  
  
"Let me put my stuff in my room and then I will come with you to buy your kitten." After she said that, she ran to her room. After waiting about 2 minutes she returned. "Let's go buy your kitten." She said, leading Shego out the door.  
  
They walked to town and had conversations of what they did while Alexia was gone. Shego was going to wait until she told Alexia about her being pregnant. Maybe when they get home they could go to her room and talk.  
  
They finally made it to town. They said hi to a couple of people standing around. Then they went to the pet store. Shego immediately found what she was looking for, it was a small little black kitten with a little bit of white around its toes, tail, and ears. It was perfect for her. She picked up the little kitten and showed Alexia who gave her the thumbs up.  
  
"I want this kitten please." Shego told the pet owner.  
  
"You're in luck this one just went on sale." He said.  
  
Shego paid the man, than left with her new kitten and Alexia.  
  
"Alexia, when we get home let's go up to my room and talk. There is something I need to tell you." Shego said, stroking her new kitten.  
  
"Did Dr. Drakken actually beat Kim Possible?" She asked her.  
  
"No, unfortunately, I just have to tell you something really important"  
  
"Alright, What are you going to name him Shego?"  
  
"I'm not sure, what should I name you little kitty? Well, we know it's a girl, so it has to be a girl name." Shego said, looking the kitten straight in its eyes.  
  
"I'm not to sure Shego; I was never one for good names." Alexia said.  
  
"How about Samantha, Alexia? I have always wanted a cat named Sammy."  
  
"That sounds like a great name Shego. Now let's get home, I'm anxious to hear what you've got to tell me." She said, taking Shego's hand and dragging her back up to Drakken's castle.  
  
When they made it to Drakken's castle, Shego told Alexia to meet her in Shego's room while she goes and shows Drakken her new kitten, Sammy.  
  
Shego ran down the stairs and into the lab, she looked around a bit and didn't find him. 'That's odd' Shego thought. She turned around and went back up stairs to go look for him. She went to the kitchen, living room, dining hall, even the library but no Drakken. Shego then thought he might be in his study looking stuff up. She ran down a few flights of stairs and went into his study. There he was.  
  
"Drakken, look at my new kitty, her name is Sammy!" She walked up to him and showed him her kitten.  
  
"That's what you have been wanting so badly? It doesn't do anything Shego, it just makes messes." He said, looking at it and picking the kitten up. "Well I guess it's kind of cute."  
  
Shego smiled at those words, which means he likes her new kitty. "You like Sammy?"  
  
"She's ok, Shego." He handed the kitten back to her and stood up. "I'm going back to the lab, if you need me I'll be down there." He said walking out of the study.  
  
Shego went into her room to go talk with Alexia.  
  
"Drakken likes my kitten!" She said, plopping down on the bed next to Alexia.  
  
"Ok Shego, now you have to tell me what's so important that you can't tell me out side of your room." Alexia said.  
  
"Oh alright, if I tell you, you have to promise never to tell, anyone" Shego said getting closer and lowering her voice.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"I'm pregnant" Shego said simply.  
  
"What?! Shego, when, how, with who?!" She said, all in a jumble.  
  
"Whoa Alexia calm down, um I would say it happened at the new years party. You know who, Drakken. And you know exactly how!" She said giggling.  
  
"Oh my goodness, I never knew you two were that close."  
  
"Were not, I don't think, it just happened at that new years party." Shego said.  
  
"How far along are you?"  
  
"Well, let's see, I think I'm about a month in half along." Shego said.  
  
"Shego, does Drakken know? If not you have to tell him before you get hurt or injure the baby while fighting!" She said, looking concerned.  
  
"No, he doesn't know yet, and what's worse is I was kicked in the stomach already by Kim Possible. Not hard thank goodness, but enough to scare me." Shego said, grabbing her stomach. "How am I going to tell him?"  
  
"Tell him now, before it is too late, and something happens or he sends you on another errand." Alexia said, with genuine concern.  
  
"Alright, I'll go talk to him right now. Wish me luck." She said, picking up Sammy and walking out of the room.  
  
"Good luck, Shego."  
  
Shego walked down to the lab and quietly walked in. Drakken was busy screwing in screws with a screw driver. Shego walked behind him and set Sammy down.  
  
"Drakken, I, um, need to tell you something." Shego began quietly.  
  
"What is it now? Do you want a dog?" He said annoyed.  
  
"No I don't want another animal, I just wanted to tell you I'm" Her words were cut off by the alarms going off.  
  
"Kim Possible, I just know she's here!" Drakken said, running up the stairs and out of the lab to round up the henchmen.  
  
'Great Kimmie, you had to show up and ruin everything.' Shego thought miserably.  
  
Shego ran out and followed Drakken. Once they were all done summoning everyone up they started on telling them their plans. Shego and some henchmen were to go look for Kim, Drakken is going to secure and get all the weapons safe and ready to be in battle, and the other henchmen were to find Ron and the mole rat.  
  
Shego rounded a corner, leaving her henchmen alone, when she spotted Kim sneaking around.  
  
"Kimmie, couldn't live without me?" Shego said, getting in battle position.  
  
"Nice try Shego, but I had Wade send someone undercover to all the places we thought you might be hiding. Luckily you came out to town and you were spotted. They told me you were buying a kitten. Want to mutate it?" Kim said also getting in battle position.  
  
"If you hurt my Sammy I'll hurt you Kim Possible. And how dare you think we would mutate a helpless cat." Shego said, getting mad she would even think of saying that.  
  
"Chill Shego, I would never hurt a cat." Kim said, she was surprised at those words. She then leapt off her feel behind Shego and kicked her in the back making her fall to the ground.  
  
"Ugh." Shego got up and swept her foot under Kim's legs making her fall.  
  
Shego jumped onto of Kim after she swept her off her feet making her hit her head on the floor. She punched Kim in the face, and Kim kicked Shego in the chest making Shego gasp for air.  
  
"Shego, are you alright? You haven't been your normal self lately." Kim said, with caution incase she was faking it.  
  
"Oh come on Kimmie don't sweet talk me," Shego front flipped onto Kim's back and twisted her into the wall. Shego caught Kim off guard and threw her on the ground again. She pulled out some duck tape, which she took from Drakken to use in case of this, and tied Kim's hands together.  
  
"Shego, you don't want to do this!" Kim shouted.  
  
"Be quit Kim this is basically the first time I actually captured you, won't Drakken be so pleased!" Shego picked Kim up and made her follow her down the hall.  
  
They walked all the way to the lab, and opened the door with Shego's key. Drakken had locked the door incase they didn't stop them in time.  
  
"Shego, you did it, you captured Kim Possible, with duck tape?" Drakken said, examining Kim.  
  
"Well, do you want to take the time and look for rope so she can run away?"  
  
"You're right, at least you captured her."  
  
"So Drakken what are you planning this time? Clones again?" Kim asked trying to make him tell her his plans again.  
  
"Don't tell her Drakken, that's the mistake you're making, is always telling her your plans!" Shego said, grabbing a little bit of Kim's hair.  
  
"Oh come on Shego, play nice, we don't want to make Kim to mad." Drakken said, walking to grab his remote.  
  
"To late Drakken I'm already mad." She said, as she spotted Ron up in the vents. Shego looked up where Kim was and was about to tell Drakken but Kim kicked her in the face to silence her.  
  
Shego growled and made her green rays light up from her fists, "Now it's on Kimmie, do you really want to end up hurt?" She started swinging her fingers at Kim trying to scratch her. Drakken came running over and grabbed Shego around the waist.  
  
"Calm down Shego, you don't want to scar her." Drakken said, setting Shego down.  
  
"It's scientists like you are why people like her always win!"  
  
Drakken walked over and grabbed Kim and sat her back down in her chair and tied her feet to it.  
  
Suddenly someone jumped on Shego's back.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" She screamed, trying to get who ever off her back.  
  
"Shego, it's just the dopy sidekick" Drakken said, still trying to tie Kim up.  
  
"That's it, I've had it!" Shego said, throwing Ron off her and glaring her gloves again.  
  
"Ron, look out, Shego will rip you to shreds!" Kim shouted, she couldn't do anything do to the fact that she was duck taped and tied down to the chair.  
  
Shego jumped and grabbed Ron by the shoulders and lifted him up off his feet. He swiveled around and fell out of his shirt.  
  
Shego gasped, which made Drakken look up to see if anything was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong Shego?" Drakken asked looking at the empty shirt in her hands.  
  
"He made me break my nails that I spent hours on! Now it's on dopy side kick." She hissed and crouched down looking for him.  
  
"Shego, get him he's untying Possible!" Drakken shouted.  
  
Shego jumped in front of Ron, "Going somewhere Ronald?" She grabbed him by the ears, making him grunt with pain and dragged him over to a set of chains and clapped them on his wrists. She grabbed Rufus and placed him in a jar with holes in the top.  
  
"Been saving these for us Shego?" Kim asked.  
  
"You bet Kimmie." Shego said, then sat down and started to file her nails after a well night's battle.  
  
"Oh please like your nails is really that important then my plan to take over the world." Drakken said, grabbing the remote to press the button to drill into the earth's core.  
  
"Drakken, just one question, where is the drill?" Shego asked, looking at her newly filed nails.  
  
"It's clear across the world Shego no need to worry, they can't get to it soon enough. All I have to do is have a little conference with the presidents and rulers and I will rule the world!" He started to laugh in his hysterical laugh.  
  
"Where does that leave me? I thought I was part of this plan to?" She said, getting annoyed.  
  
"Oh Shego, you will get to be a ruler too, I must admit I couldn't have done this without you."  
  
"Wow that was the only nice thing you've actually said to me." She said truly touched.  
  
"I'm tired Shego, call the henchmen and have them lock these three up, so we can go to bed and continue this tomorrow." Drakken said, yawning.  
  
"You can't keep us hear forever!" Kim shouted.  
  
"Watch us Kimmie, Henchmen!" Shego shouted. They stood waiting for the henchmen to show up. "Finally, a good nights rest." Shego yawned.  
  
"Wait, Shego, I just remembered what were you trying to tell me, before we were interrupted." Drakken said, not bothering to wait for the henchmen to show up.  
  
Drakken took Shego by surprise. He had never really remembered stuff like that.  
  
"I, well I have something really important to tell you." She was getting really nervous about this, and she was thankful that Ron, Kim, and the naked mole-rat were not making a sound. She guessed they wanted to hear what she and to say. She won't say it in front of them though.  
  
"I know that Shego, you already told me, but what is it?" He pressed.  
  
"Well, let's wait until the henchmen show up." She was stalling.  
  
"Why, is it too personal for us to hear?" Kim teased.  
  
Shego didn't answer she only looked at Drakken who was looking up at the door that the henchmen just walked through.  
  
"Take them to the dungeons." Drakken ordered.  
  
The henchmen walked all the way in and took Kim, Ron, and Rufus away. After they were gone, Shego turned to Drakken shyly.  
  
"Well, are you going to tell me now?"  
  
Shego sighed; she might as well get it out now.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Shego said quietly.  
  
Drakken stared at her with big eyes. "What do you mean Pregnant?!"  
  
"I got pregnant about a month in a half ago at the new years party. It was from the night that you didn't want to talk about! Well now we have to bring it up!" With that said Shego ran up the stairs and out of the lab with tears streaming down her face. 


	2. Oh No!

Title- What To Do?  
  
Author- Spooky_Angel  
  
Chapter 2- Oh No!  
  
Disclaimer- the Kim Possible characters do not belong to me, they belong to Disney.  
  
Summary- What if Shego is pregnant by Drakken. How will she tell him, and when she does what will they do?  
  
Author's Note- First off I'd like to thank all the people that reviewed me, that really got me to write this next chapter.  
  
Oh and to answer Adrena Lynn's question, I guess I thought it would be kind of rude if she just went out and bought a kitten, when it's Drakken's castle she is living in. I hope that answers your question. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
I am so sorry this took me so long to do! I have been so busy with school work! I will try to work faster promise.  
  
*****************  
  
Shego ran from the lab and into her room and slammed the door shut. She ran over to her bed and fell on it letting the tears come freely. She was crying for about seven minutes when she felt something jump next to her on the bed. She sat up quickly and was about to get into battle position when she spotted Sammy purring on her bed.  
  
Shego thought she had left her in the lab before the alarms went off. She must have been frightened and scattered off, and then Alexia must have found her and put her in Shego's room. Shego was very pleased she had gotten her kitten. She lay back down with Sammy by her side and tried to wipe her eyes.  
  
She was just petting Sammy for a little while longer until she heard a knock on her door. Groaning, because she knew who it was, and then she stuffed her head in her pillow. She didn't want to talk to him, not now. But, stuff like that never come out her way, so Drakken let him self in. He walked quietly over to her bed and sat on the side next to her.  
  
"Shego, I know you're upset with me but, I need you to listen to me." Drakken said.  
  
"I don't want to talk right now." Shego argued.  
  
"Please sit up and listen to me." He said gently.  
  
Shego sighed and sat up looking Drakken in the face.  
  
"Shego, why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" He said, in a concerned voice.  
  
"I was afraid at what you would think." She confessed.  
  
"You could have been hurt, or the baby could have been hurt." He paused, and then continued, "You were worried when Kim Possible kicked you in the stomach. You thought she hurt the baby. That's why you were acting like that!" He finally realized.  
  
"Yes, I was afraid. But nothing is wrong so I have nothing to worry about." Shego replied.  
  
"We have a lot to worry about. You can't go crime fighting in that condition. Also what are Kim and the sidekick going to think if you're gone?" Drakken said, thinking.  
  
"What do you mean 'gone'" Shego said, getting irritated again.  
  
"I can't let you get hurt when you're fighting. We'll have to put you somewhere until it's time for the baby to come."  
  
"Where am I going to go? It's not like I can just disappear for awhile and then reappear with a baby!" Shego argued and sat up quickly, making Sammy jump off her bed.  
  
"What if you stay hidden every time Possible comes or we'll just say you went on vacation for awhile." He suggested.  
  
"Well, maybe that could work. What are we going to do when it's born?" Shego groaned, "It's hard to see an evil villain walking down to a store to by diapers."  
  
"This is a very weird situation but I will not let anything happen to this child, or you." Drakken said, firmly.  
  
Shego looked straight at him with twinkling eyes, or so it seemed. She was so happy to hear those words out of his mouth that she threw her arms around Drakken and hugged him tightly.  
  
"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say." Shego said, still hugging him tightly.  
  
Drakken looked at her then laughed softly and said, "Your mood swings must be coming in early." He told her with another laugh.  
  
Shego laughed in his arm and released him from her grasp.  
  
"I need to do some thinking about where we will put you, or hide you until you are out of danger." He said getting up from her bed and walking out the door.  
  
Shego felt like this was the best thing in the world. Drakken and her having a baby together! She had always wanted a child, someday. It was just hard for a villain to have a child and be able to support it. This was defiantly going to change everything.  
  
They would need a baby sitter when they go to 'work'. It would not be very smart to bring a baby while you're fighting Kim Possible. Shego decided she would worry about everything tomorrow. For now she would just try and get some rest. She changed into her PJ's than jumped in bed and turned out the light. She fell straight asleep.  
  
It was the next morning when Shego groggily woke and went to the bathroom to take care of her usual morning business. She threw up what little she had in her stomach before coming down to breakfast.  
  
Shego came down to the kitchen to find Alexia making eggs, bacon, and toast. Dr. Drakken was sitting at the table reading a news paper and saying foul words about Kim Possible and her saving the day again. It was all in the paper.  
  
"Good morning Alexia, Drakken. It sure does smell delicious." Shego said to Alexia.  
  
"Good morning Shego." Drakken replied, taking a sip of orange juice.  
  
"Good morning Shego and thank you. Your breakfast is almost ready." Alexia answered to Shego.  
  
Shego sat down at the table and took the glass of orange juice Alexia was holding out for her. When Alexia returned to the frying pan Shego stole a glance at Drakken who smiled at her. She smiled in return. Shego couldn't believe that she and Drakken were going to be parents. She was so happy this was actually happening to her, she felt like she was in a dream world.  
  
When Alexia was done with making the breakfast she set it down for the both of them. They both thanked her and went to eating the food. Alexia left the kitchen after she saw the look Shego gave her. Shego wanted to talk to Drakken.  
  
"Have you thought of anything yet?" Shego asked once Alexia was gone.  
  
"I think we should hang low for awhile, find a new home and bring Alexia with us. But we don't need to bring the henchmen so I might just put them on vacation." He said, than continued, "I also talked to Kim and Ron this morning. They already had their breakfast, they are not happy with me at all." He said, taking a bite out of his toast before continuing, "I told them I am going to let them go, but they must not come back here."  
  
"What, like they would really listen to you?!" Shego yelled.  
  
"Hold on Shego, I'm not finished. I told them I'd give them the Imperial Ruby, so they promised not to come back unless we're up to something. But we're not, not for awhile anyways." He finally finished. "I should go and release them right now." He said, getting up and walking out of the kitchen.  
  
After he was gone, Alexia walked back in and sat down in the chair Drakken was sitting in moments ago.  
  
"So, did you tell him? What did he say?" Alexia said, excited.  
  
"I told him last night. I was upset, so I ran up to my room and cried on my bed. He came in and told me he would do anything to protect me and the child. This morning, right now, he said that we might stay low until the baby is born. I am so excited, this is so adventurous!" Shego said, taking Alexia's hand and smiling big at her.  
  
"I am so happy for you Shego!" Alexia said, hugging her.  
  
Just then, one of the henchmen stood in the doorway and said, "ah-hem, excuse me Shego? Drakken wants to see you in his lab." With that, the henchmen turned around and went back out the door.  
  
"I'll be right back; I have to go see what he wants." Shego said, and left the kitchen.  
  
Shego walked down the hallways and made a few turns here and there until she made it down to the lab. She walked in and headed down the stairs. She then sat down next to Drakken who was writing something.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Shego asked him.  
  
"Shego, what if you and Alexia went into hiding?" He suggested.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"I found out that Professor Dementor has been spying on us. Luckily I got it all checked out, there are no more bugs." He said, showing her his papers where all the bugs were kept. "He knows about you being pregnant Shego, he will do anything to use that against us. I got this." He took out a letter and handed it to Shego, who took it and began to read.  
  
Dear Drakken, I am writing this to inform you that I know about Shego's pregnancy. If you do not get rid of the child then my henchmen and I will do it for you. This child is going to be a trouble to all villains! It will only be a distraction for you two instead of defeating Kim Possible! I want that child to be done with before it comes to term, or else.  
  
Professor Dementor  
  
What little color Shego had in her face it was gone. She looked up to see Drakken's face with worry. "What are we going to do?" Shego asked in a whisper.  
  
"I will have to stay here and keep up with my plans, while you and Alexia go into hiding until the baby is born. Shego I know this is hard, but if I leave with you, it would look to suspicious. So if you are gone for awhile and I continue with my plans then maybe it won't look to suspicious." He explained.  
  
"I guess it makes sense. When do we leave? And where?" Shego asked, setting the letter down.  
  
"Tonight, I have two plane tickets that are going to Ireland. You will receive all the information tonight while on your way to the air port." Drakken ushered her out the door and was walking her towards her room. "You have to pack right now. Alexia is being informed about all this. She is probably packing right now. I have to go get everything; you have all day to get everything packed." With that he left and went back to the lab.  
  
Shego plopped down on her bed and started to pet Sammy. This was turning out horrible, she was happy when Drakken said that he would go with her, but he's not going to be with her anymore. She might not get to see him until her baby is born. Sighing heavily, she grabbed several suitcases and started to throw almost all of her clothes and stuff in it.  
  
************** End Chapter 2!! How was it? Please Review it really gets me motivated. Oh and sorry it took so long for this chapter, and I know its short but I wanted to get it up as soon as possible. I will continue with the rest of the chapters real soon. Any ideas let me know, thanks everyone who already reviewed me! 


	3. Asking Kim

Title- What To Do?  
  
Author- Spooky_Angel  
  
Chapter 3- Asking Kim  
  
Disclaimer- the Kim Possible characters do not belong to me, they belong to Disney.  
  
Summary- What if Shego is pregnant by Drakken. How will she tell him, and when she does what will they do?  
  
Author's note- I would just like to thank all of those who have read my story and reviewed it. I would also like to say that if you have any questions then please E-mail me. I have gotten a few reviews asking questions, which is no problem, but they leave no E-mail for me to answer too. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Enjoy the story.  
  
*********************  
  
By the time it was night fall Shego was all done packing and headed towards the kitchen to get something to eat. Everyone was there, Drakken, Alexia, and the henchmen, well some of them. When she walked through the door way everyone turned around and saw her enter the kitchen. They all said their hellos and made room for Shego.  
  
"Shego, we have a change of plans." Drakken said.  
  
"What is it?" Shego asked him.  
  
"Well, I was thinking all day today and I couldn't help but think that maybe Professor Dementor could find you. I was going to have you travel across the world to Paris or something, than you could go into hiding until the baby is born. What I was thinking, is that he has certain people and smarter henchmen," He paused and gave a dirty look to his henchmen. "That could maybe track you down. If you were to hide in the most unobvious place, then he wouldn't look there." Drakken finished.  
  
"Where exactly is that?" Shego said, getting suspicious.  
  
"I could visit you at night in disguise if you're staying there." He said, getting a little nervous.  
  
"Where do you want me to stay, Drakken?" She asked, getting annoyed.  
  
"I want you to stay at Kim Possible's house." Drakken said quickly, and then held his hands up in defense mode and said, "Now before you decide to kill me, I just want you to know that it would be the least place he would think to look. You could stay there until the baby is born, maybe even Kim's mom could deliver the baby. She is a doctor."  
  
"Are you crazy?! Stay at Kim Possible's house?! We are enemies. How, exactly, do you plan to ask them?" Shego asked.  
  
"I would send an anonymous letter to her, telling her to meet us somewhere. Only she won't know who it is. When she gets there, we will tell her everything." He explained.  
  
"What about Alexia? Where would she go?" She asked.  
  
"I want her to go with you so I know you're all right." Drakken said, motioning over towards Alexia.  
  
"Ok, when are you going to send the letter?" Shego asked.  
  
"Already done, we just have to wait until 10:00 tonight. Then we go to the back of Bueno Nacho and see if she shows up." He explained.  
  
"Bueno Nacho, why do we have to go there?" Shego asked.  
  
"Because, that's the only place I know she will most likely be even if she doesn't show up." Drakken explained. "It's Saturday, there open until 12:00."  
  
After he told Shego about the plan and what they were to do, Alexia handed everyone there dinner that she was cooking while they were all talking. When they were done with dinner, it was about 9:30. Drakken looked at his watch and stood up.  
  
"Shego, we have to go now. Get Alexia and then meet me in the garage." He said, walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"What are we going to take there?" Shego asked.  
  
"We will take the jet." He said.  
  
Shego looked at his retreating back and shook her head. She walked into the living room and told Alexia it was time to go. They both walked all the way to the garage to meet Drakken. He was already in the jet and setting it up for lift off. Shego lifted Alexia off her feet and into the jet. Shego just hopped up and into the jet without any help.  
  
"Sit down girls; we're ready for lift off." Drakken said, while pushing several buttons.  
  
The ride over to the Bueno Nacho was a relatively quiet one. Once they were there Drakken landed the small jet in the field behind Bueno Nacho. They jumped over the gate that was separating the fast food place and the field.  
  
Shego, Drakken, and Alexia waited a few minutes until they saw Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable walk out of Bueno Nacho. Drakken told Shego and Alexia to stay behind the dumpster, until he told them to come out.  
  
"Why are we here again KP?" Ron asked Kim.  
  
"I got a note saying they needed help and would like to meet me in private behind the Bueno Nacho." Was all Kim said to Ron, while she was looking around.  
  
"You got the note from me Kim Possible." Drakken said, coming out of the shadows.  
  
Kim gasped and got into defense mode, while saying, "What do you want Drakken?"  
  
"Don't destroy Bueno Nacho!" Ron yelled, hugging the wall of Bueno Nacho.  
  
"I did not come here to fight, Possible. I came here to ask you of your help." He said, calmly.  
  
"What kind of help is that?" She asked, while settling down. "Did you and Shego get into a fight and now she's mad at you and wants to kick your butt, so you want me to help you out." Kim said, in a bored voice.  
  
"Actually, we both need your help." Shego said, stepping out from behind the dumpster.  
  
Kim obviously looked surprised to see Shego here too.  
  
"Shego, you're here, asking for our help?" Ron said, in disbelief.  
  
"What exactly do you need our help with, you two?" Kim said, pulling herself together.  
  
"I need to hide out at your place for awhile because Professor Dementor is after me." Shego said, wanting to get it out sooner or later.  
  
"Why is he only after you and not Drakken, or is he after both of you. Why is he after you anyways what did you do this time?" Kim asked.  
  
"Kimmie, I'm pregnant and he wants to kill our baby!" Shego said, walking over to Kim and grabbing her shoulders.  
  
Kim was so shocked she couldn't say any words. She just looked at Shego and gaped at her.  
  
"Whoa hold on. You're pregnant with Drakken's baby, now Professor Dementor wants to get rid of it and you're asking us for help?" Ron said, trying to get the picture in order.  
  
"Yes, I need you to take Shego and Alexia to your place for hiding until the baby is born. I stay at the lab and try to do my normal taking over the world stuff and he probably won't even suspect she is hiding at your place." Drakken explained.  
  
"I guess that makes sense. How long have you been keeping this and who's Alexia?" Kim asked, still stunned.  
  
"I barely found out Kimmie, I mean there were the symptoms of being 'late' but I thought nothing of it until I actually started throwing up." Shego answered, ignoring Kim's question about Alexia. "I told Dr. D here about it and he was happy as I was until we came upon this note from Professor Dementor." She took out the note she brought along, just in case, and handed it to Kim, who took it and read it.  
  
"So he wants you to destroy me, not worry about children." Kim said quietly.  
  
"Wow, harsh, for you two to have to live like that and not have kids." Ron said.  
  
Just then Alexia walked out from behind the dumpster and walked next to Shego who said, "This is Alexia, our maid and my friend."  
  
"So, will you help us? I will send Alexia there to do the cooking for you if you want. I just want her to watch over Shego mostly." Drakken said.  
  
"Of course I'll help you out! I just have to find out with my parents and tell them the danger you're in." Kim said.  
  
"Oh wait, Kimmie, remember my kitten? Can Sammy come too?" Shego asked.  
  
"I'll ask. I don't see why not. It's so major weird that you're pregnant."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean, Shego and Drakken as parents?" Ron said.  
  
"We'll meet here same time tomorrow alright? I'll have Wade send you the notice tomorrow and if they say yes, then meet us here so we can take you there. If they say no then we can still meet here and see where else you can stay." Kim said, walking back into the Bueno Nacho. "See you tomorrow." They were gone after she said that.  
  
"Do you think this could actually work Drakken?" Shego asked, following Alexia over the gate.  
  
"I think it might. For now you are going to go home, get a nice nights sleep and not worry about anything, we will worry about everything tomorrow." He answered.  
  
"I hope everything turns out alright for you Shego." Alexia said. She was on the other side of the gate.  
  
Drakken and Shego made it over the gate and ran over to the jet. Shego again, helped Alexia into the jet and jumped in the jet herself and buckled in. Drakken came after Shego and walked towards the front to start the jet.  
  
The ride back home was very quiet because Shego had fallen asleep and no one wanted to wake her up. She had a very busy day today with all her packing and finding out all this news.  
  
Once they made it to the castle Drakken unbuckled Shego and lifted her out of the jet and carried her to her room. He motioned for Alexia to follow him, which she did. He wanted her to undress Shego and get her ready for bed.  
  
Drakken was surprised Shego was not waking up. She was a villain and was always alert even while sleeping. She must be very tired to not wake up at all.  
  
Once Alexia was done undressing Shego, Drakken took Shego and set her on her bed. He grabbed her blanket and sheets then wrapped her up in them. Alexia quietly slipped out of the room and went to hers.  
  
Drakken brushed Shego's hair off her forehead and gently kissed it. He was defiantly going to miss her while she is gone. He is so excited about becoming a dad and now Professor Dementor has to go and take that away from them! He promised himself that while Shego is in hiding he will do everything he can to stop Professor Dementor from looking for Shego. He stood up and walked out of the room and turned out the lights.  
  
Drakken walked to his room and went to bed also. He wanted a good nights rest before he starts the next day.  
  
****************** End of Chapter 3! What do you think? Any ideas, anyone? I'd like to thank all the people that reviewed my story! It makes me so happy. I'd also like to thank twstrzgirl for giving me some ideas. I will try and get the next chapter up ASAP. Remember the more reviews I get the faster I will post chapters up. ( 


	4. The Wait Until Kim's

Title- What To Do?  
  
Author- Spooky_Angel  
  
Chapter 4- The wait until Kim's  
  
Disclaimer- the Kim Possible characters do not belong to me, they belong to Disney.  
  
Summary- What if Shego is pregnant by Drakken. How will she tell him, and when she does what will they do?  
  
Author's note- I would like to thank all the people that reviewed this story.  
  
***************************  
  
Once again it was morning at Drakken's lair. Shego woke up and ran to the bathroom to get rid of the food in her stomach. She hates doing this. It had to be the worst thing in the world! She'd even take a beating from Kim Possible any day then suffer morning sickness. She grabbed some clothes out of one of the suitcases that were waiting to be taken some where else. After she was done with her shower she went down to the kitchen to find Alexia feeding Sammy.  
  
"Morning Shego, how are you feeling?" Alexia asked, setting Sammy's food down.  
  
"I'm feeling alright, I just hate waking up in the morning with my morning sickness. It's really draining me out." Shego complained.  
  
"Yeah I know. You must really be drained. From what I heard it is the worst part of pregnancies. I would think it is the actual giving birth part." Alexia replied.  
  
"Maybe, but you forget Alex, I have been through much worse pain than this. Well, I have no clue what it will feel like." She said, after some thought.  
  
"I couldn't tell you Shego, I have never had any children either." Alexia replied.  
  
Just then Drakken walked in with Sammy in hand. Shego looked in the corner where she used to be but her food was gone, she must have left after she was done eating.  
  
"Sammy came down to my room and was persistent that I pet her." Drakken said, giving the kitten to Shego.  
  
"Sammy is a lover." Shego replied, smiling at the small animal and stroking her soft black and white fur.  
  
Alexia walked out of the kitchen, after saying she needed to get the rest of the laundry done before they leave. Drakken sighed softly and sat down next to Shego who was still petting the small kitten.  
  
"Shego," Drakken replied, "When I put you to bed last night, after you fell asleep, I couldn't help but notice how much I'm going to miss you." Drakken said, cupping her chin.  
  
"You really mean that?" She said, with a smile.  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"I'm scared Drakken, what are we going to do after the baby is born?" She said, quietly.  
  
"While you are away I will do everything I can to stop him or make him see that even if we have a child that still won't stop us from trying to take over the world." He explained.  
  
"I don't want to do this alone. I'm happy that I have Alexia with me, but that's not enough. I want you, I know that sounds mushy, maybe it's the mood swings, but all I know is I want you to be with me." Shego said. Her eyes were glistening with tears.  
  
Drakken looked so touched by that little speech that he took her in his arms and hugged her tightly, stroking her raven hair. "You know I hardly ever say stuff like this Shego, but, I love you." He said into her hair.  
  
It took Shego a second or two to comprehend the words that were just spoken to her. She leaned back so she could look Drakken in the face and said, "I love you too." She smiled one of her cute angel smiles and leant forward to claim his lips.  
  
Drakken saw this little movement and also leant forward to claim hers. As soon as there lips met they both felt as if they were in heaven. Shego broke apart for lack of oxygen.  
  
"That was nice." Shego said, still in dream land.  
  
"Yes, it was" He replied, in the same state.  
  
Alexia walked back in the kitchen and stopped when she noticed the position the two were in.  
  
"Um, am I interrupting anything?" She asked.  
  
Shego and Drakken both untangled themselves from each other and blushed profusely.  
  
"No, I was just about to go to my room and take a nap or something." Shego said.  
  
"And I was going to go to my lab." Drakken replied, walking out the door.  
  
"Shego, what was that about?" Alexia asked Shego once Drakken was gone.  
  
"Nothing, I guess it was a little goodbye." Shego smiled and left, with Alexia following her.  
  
"Hey Alexia, do you want to go to my room and just talk for a bit or something?" Shego asked.  
  
"Sure, talk about what?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Well I don't know. We haven't talked in a long time so I thought maybe we could catch up. Maybe even pick out baby names." Shego said with a smile.  
  
Alexia laughed and followed Shego to her room. When they made it there, Alexia and Shego hoped on her bed and started to talk about what they were going to do while they were away.  
  
"I need a name for the baby you know." Shego said, resting her hand on her still flat stomach.  
  
"Well, I guess if it is a girl you could name her Julia? And if it is a boy maybe John?" Alexia suggested.  
  
"Hmm. I think if it is a boy I will name him Toby? And if it is a girl maybe Celia Julie or Julia?" Shego said thinking, "I have always wanted to name a child something with the initials CJ. What do you think?" Shego asked.  
  
"I like that name a lot, actually I like both of the names you picked for the baby." Alexia agreed.  
  
The girls were just sitting in the room talking and painting, filing, buffering their nails. It was 9:30 PM when Drakken knocked on Shego's door. Shego walked to the door and let him in.  
  
"Shego, Alex, it is time to go now." Drakken said, pointing to the clock.  
  
"Is it that late, already?" Shego gasped.  
  
"Are we taking the jet?" Alexia asked.  
  
"I will. You and Shego will be taking Shego's car." Drakken replied, getting some henchmen.  
  
The henchmen grabbed all of Shego and Alexia's stuff and the kitten then put them in Shego's car. (The red convertible she had in Kimitation Nation) She jumped in the car and buckled in, as did Alexia. They drove out and started to follow Drakken's jet. He was bringing two of the henchmen.  
  
They all made it to Bueno Nacho in 5 until 10:00. Drakken landed the jet behind Bueno Nacho and Shego parked in the parking lot. They all met behind the dumpster in Bueno Nacho.  
  
"Did Kim ever send you notice if I could stay?" Shego asked, holding her kitten.  
  
"Yes, that's why I told you to bring everything." Drakken replied.  
  
Just then Kim, Ron, and Rufus walked out of Bueno Nacho.  
  
"There you guys are." Kim said, "I asked my parents, at first they weren't to happy with the idea at all, but they said since they will be gone for 5 months on a trip for scientists and doctors they said it wouldn't hurt to have an adult in the house." Kim replied.  
  
"Why will they be gone for so long?" Shego asked.  
  
"I think it's once every 5 years that scientists and doctors get together and train for the big stuff, who knows." Kim answered.  
  
"The twins are staying at Kim's nana's house, Booya!" Ron yelled.  
  
"We need to get you out of here Shego, Ron and I walked here so I hope you have transportation." Kim said, looking at the henchmen brining Shego and Alexia's bags.  
  
"We do, I'll meet you at the car, Alexia can you take Kimmie and the henchmen to it, please?" Shego asked, wanting to be alone for a few moments with Drakken.  
  
"Sure, it's this way." She said leading everyone inside.  
  
Shego watched them go and laughed silently as she watched them walk through and how many looks they were getting. She turned back around and walked into Drakken's waiting arms. She just stood there with his arms wrapped around her for a few seconds until Drakken tiled her chin up to face him. Tears were beginning to form so she quickly wrapped her wrists around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips.  
  
"I will miss you so much, I love you, try to visit me alright?" Shego said, finally breaking the kiss.  
  
"I already miss you, and you defiantly know I love you Shego, and yes I will try all I can to visit you." Drakken replied, kissing her forehead.  
  
Just then the henchmen stepped out of the door and a noise to show they were there. Drakken walked Shego out to her car with everyone in it and hugged her goodbye.  
  
Shego got in the car and started it up then looked up at Drakken and said, "Goodbye Drakken, I will miss you. Try and stop Professor Dementor so I can come back home."  
  
"I will do everything I can Shego, goodbye." He said, then turned around and started to walk back before he started to cry.  
  
Shego backed out of the parking lot and started to drive towards Kim's house.  
  
"Which way is to your house Kimmie?" Shego asked.  
  
Kim told Shego the directions which Shego followed.  
  
"My parents aren't home they are at work. The tweebs are in bed already so we have to be quiet." Kim said, "Oh and Ron is staying over too, he told my parents we were working on a project." Kim laughed.  
  
"Yep, sure did. Hey it worked didn't it?" Ron asked.  
  
Shego didn't feel like laughing she just kept on driving towards Kim's house. She was afraid at what the outcome might be like. She just wanted everything to be normal. Not worrying about anything except Kim Possible stopping their plans. She sighed and still continued on her way to Kim's house.  
  
************************** End Chapter 4!! Was it ok? If you have any baby names I'd really appreciate the help. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed this story. I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can. 


	5. Drakken Visits

Title- What To Do?  
  
Author- Spooky_Angel  
  
Chapter 5- Drakken visits  
  
Disclaimer- the Kim Possible characters do not belong to me, they belong to Disney.  
  
Summary- What if Shego is pregnant by Drakken. How will she tell him, and when she does what will they do?  
  
Author's note- This chapter might go through the months a little bit, other wise I'll be on this story forever. Thank you to all my reviewers out there.  
  
*******************  
  
It had been four months since Shego had last seen Drakken on that fateful night. She was now five ½ months pregnant and was hardly showing, unless she wore tight outfits. Drakken sent her letters everyday and she wrote back, but it was not enough, she wanted him to be here, not his letters.  
  
Shego had been staying with the Possible's for four months and still no word from Drakken that she could come home. Everyone was actually nice to her, maybe it was because she was with a child now. Most of the time Shego would stay up in the guest room, that Alexia and her shared.  
  
Shego placed her hand on her now bulging stomach and sighed. She really wanted Drakken to see this miracle that was growing inside of her. She never would have guessed that she would be blessed with something like this after all the bad stuff she had done.  
  
She sighed again when she heard the front door open and heard the voice of Ron. Getting up as best she could with her stomach, she trudged to the door and made her way down the stairs. Kim's parents were not home, they already left for their trip or whatever. It was summer time for Kim and Ron and they didn't have summer school.  
  
"Hey Shego, how are you feeling?" Ron asked when he spotted her leaning on the door frame in the kitchen.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks Ron." Shego replied, taking a chair and sitting down.  
  
She was just listening to Kim and Ron talk. Alex was out shopping. Kim's parents send money for Kim to go shopping, but since Alexia insisted, she got to do the shopping.  
  
"Shego, have you been feeling alright? You haven't been talking much, lately." Kim said to Shego.  
  
Shego was about to answer when she jumped at what had just happened.  
  
"Shego, what is it?" Kim said, rushing over to her.  
  
"The baby kicked, want to feel? It's still kicking." Shego said, pressing her hand on her swollen belly.  
  
Kim and Ron also put there hands on her stomach. Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and jumped on Shego's stomach.  
  
"Oh wow, it feels amazing." Kim said.  
  
"Mm hmm" Rufus nodded.  
  
"He's going to be a soccer player. I can feel it." Ron said happily.  
  
"Ron, you don't even know what the baby is. Plus all babies kick."  
  
"But not as hard as this one." Ron argued back.  
  
"Maybe because it has Shego's ability to kick hard." Kim snapped back.  
  
"Um, after you guys are arguing. What's for lunch? I'm starving." Shego replied, rubbing her belly.  
  
"Again, you just ate." Ron said.  
  
"Look who's talking, you eat every five seconds. I have a reason, I'm pregnant." Shego retorted.  
  
"She's got a point Ron." Kim said to Ron.  
  
Ron was about to get into another argument when Alexia walked through the front door.  
  
"Finally, I'm starving!" Shego and Ron said in unison.  
  
They both looked at each other and laughed. After they all helped put away the groceries, Alexia made lunch, which was spaghetti and meatballs.  
  
When lunch was over Ron and Kim decided to go see a movie and Alex had to go see Drakken and tell him the details of what has been going on lately. Alexia would report once a month to tell Drakken what has been going on, they would meet in a restaurant in disguises.  
  
Shego was left alone after everyone left. She picked up Sammy and started to pet her. Sammy didn't like sitting on Shego that much anymore, ever since her belly started to grow. Shego put a coat on for disguise and went outside to check the mail.  
  
As she expected, there was a letter for her from 'Bob Giles' code name for Drakken. He always addressed the letters to Kim, so that way if anyone were to read the letters they would think no one else lived in this house.  
  
Shego walked back into the house and set the other mail down on the coffee table. She then walked over and sat on the couch to read her letter. She opened it and took it out, then began to read it.  
  
Dear Shego, I hope you and the baby are doing well. Everything is alright over here. We've got a track on Professor Dementor. I am trying to get a lock down on him so I can follow his track and talk some sense into him. That way I can get you back home safely and back to me. I want to see you again, I miss you taunting me and always turning down my plans. It's just not the same without you Shego. I can't wait until you come back home with a new baby, I have been decorating the baby room now. Of course I have some help. All the furniture is in it, I'm not sure what the color should be though. I was thinking light blue, a baby boy could like light blue and a girl could also. I am getting so anxious about this baby look what it is doing to me! I hope to see you soon Shego. Good bye, I love you, take care. Love, Drakken.  
  
P.S. I was thinking of some names for the baby. If it's a girl, Natalie, Ariel, I know but I like it, Shena, it reminded me of you, and Ingrid. And for a boy, Joshua, Scott, and Jimmy.  
  
Shego was smiling very big after she was done with the letter. She set it down and promised herself she would take it upstairs with all the other letters from him and got up from the couch. She was going to go take a nap, being pregnant really takes a lot from you. She slowly made her way up the stairs and to her room and on the bed.  
  
It was about 3 hours later when she woke up. Kim, Ron, and Alexia were home, but not doing a very good job at keeping it down. Shego got up with a groan since her stomach was so big; she made it down the stairs and on the couch where everyone was.  
  
"Hey Shego, I have great news for you!" Alex told her.  
  
"What is it, am I going home?" Shego asked.  
  
"You can't get away from us that easily." Kim teased.  
  
"Drakken was able to pin point Professor Dementor, he's clear across the world. He is coming in disguise to visit you tonight!" Alex said happily, running over to Shego and hugging her.  
  
"Oh, this is so exciting. I wasn't expecting to see him so soon!" Shego said in enthusiasm.  
  
Alex made dinner for everyone and they all brought it to the living room to sit, talk, and watch TV. Shego made a very loud burp and everyone turned around to look at her. Shego just smiled and placed her hand on her stomach.  
  
"The baby kicked and made me burp." Shego replied, with a smile still plastered to her face.  
  
Everyone laughed at this comment. When dinner was done everyone was just sitting in the living room talking and laughing until the doorbell rang. Shego began to get nervous; it seemed strange for Drakken to see her like this. Kim got up and answered the door to let Drakken in. He set all of his disguise clothes on the couch and ran up to Shego, then took her in his arms. They stayed like that for a minute or two until Drakken placed his hands on her stomach when he felt a kick.  
  
"It's really ours." Drakken said.  
  
"It's been kicking a lot lately." She said softly.  
  
When they looked up they noticed everyone had left the living room.  
  
"I missed you so much Shego. I want this baby more than anything but I am just disappointed that we have to live like this because of it." He said, hugging her again.  
  
"I know, I miss you too Drakken." Shego said, burrowing her head in his neck.  
  
The two talked late into the night, well mostly kissing and talking. Shego and Drakken couldn't keep away from each other. They missed each other terribly. It was a painful good bye when it was time for Drakken to get home. Shego cried all the way until their last kiss and hug.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's my mood swings again, I've been crying so much lately." Shego said in between sobs.  
  
"I love you Shego, goodbye." Once he said that, he kissed her cheek lightly and left.  
  
Shego was making her way up the stairs and into Alex's and her bedroom. Alex was still awake, and when she saw Shego walk through the doorway she threw down her book and told Shego to spill all the details.  
  
"Well, We talked, kissed, did a lot of more talking." Shego began to explain what happened tonight.  
  
Alex and Shego were talking for about another hour and then called it a night. Shego changed into her pajamas and braided her long black raven hair. She then got in bed and turned off the light and falling asleep with peaceful dreams making its way to her mind.  
  
**************** End Chapter 5! Thank you to all the people who reviewed me, and for all the people that gave me name ideas. It is coming closer to a name I should choose. So I need names everyone! Your ideas help! Remember I can only choose two names for a first and middle. I have no clue what the last name is going to be, since Drakken and Shego don't have last names, and I doubt Drakken wants to use Lipsky. Anyways, I need some ideas of what the next chapter should be about, I'm getting stuck and I could really use some help on your ideas. Thanks again for reviewing. 


	6. The Birth

Title- What To Do?  
  
Author- Spooky_Angel  
  
Chapter 7- The Birth  
  
Disclaimer- Kim Possible characters belong to Disney, not me.  
  
Summary- What if Shego is pregnant by Drakken. How will she tell him, and when she does what will they do?  
  
Author's note- Just wanted to say thanks to all of my Reviewers out there. Also thank you everyone that sent in names, I'm sorry if I don't choose your name. Also sorry for moving so quickly on this chapter but I didn't know what else to do.  
  
***************  
  
Shego was eating lunch by the time Ron and Kim got home. Alex had to go on errands all day, so she wasn't home. She was about to get up and ask them to lunch with her, but Ron pushed her back on the chair.  
  
"Hey, what was that about?" Shego asked a little annoyed.  
  
"Well, you're 8 1/2 months pregnant; do you really think you should be getting up for every little thing?" Ron said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"He's right Shego. You should really take it easy from now on." Kim said grabbing a plate Shego had set out for them.  
  
Shego was getting bigger and bigger with each day, week, and month passing by. It was now her 8th1/2 month and she felt huge! Everyone told her that she looks great for being pregnant, but that wasn't enough for Shego.  
  
She was getting nervous about when the baby came. What would she name it? How would they take over the world with a child in tow? It was a very weird thing to think about.  
  
Shego lightly laughed at the idea of Drakken saying his plans to Kim, when Shego and he hear a baby cry. They would have to stop what they are doing to attend to their baby's needs.  
  
Shego still didn't know the gender of the baby. Not even names for it. Sure she has gotten quite a few from everyone, but it was still a confusing thing to think about.  
  
Shego was brought of her thoughts when Ron started snapping his fingers in her face and said, "Hello, anyone home?"  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, what were you saying?" Shego asked innocently.  
  
"I was talking about when the baby comes, what will you do after?" Ron asked her.  
  
"I'm not to sure about that. I promised Drakken I would send him notice when the baby comes. I know the baby is going to come soon though. I only know I'm 81/2 months along." Shego explained.  
  
"The baby will be here soon Shego. You need to pick out a name for it." Kim said.  
  
"I know it's just so hard. There are so many names I can choose from, and I can only choose only a few names." Shego moaned.  
  
"Well, when the baby comes, take one look at her and what ever name comes to mind that's the name for it." Ron said.  
  
Kim, Shego, and Rufus looked at Ron as if he were an alien.  
  
"Wow Ron, I didn't think you would say something that intelligent." Kim said impressed.  
  
Shego smiled and patted Ron on the shoulder then said, "Thanks Ron that was some special information that I intend to use."  
  
"It was my pleasure." Ron said, as he puffed out his chest in satisfaction.  
  
Shego laughed then got up to put her dishes in the sink. She turned around and looked on the floor to see Sammy rubbing against her legs. She tried to bend down and pick the cat up but couldn't so she gave up and sat down on the chair instead. Kim stood up, picked up Sammy and handed her to Shego.  
  
"Thanks Kimmie." Shego said, grabbing the cat.  
  
"No big, you can't really expect me to watch you bend down to get a cat, do you?" Kim said, swishing her hand in a no-sweat way.  
  
Shego smiled and walked up the stairs as best as she could. She finally made it to her room and went to sit on her bed. She was about to lay down when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her body. She sat up quickly and grabbed her abdomen. She then felt water run down her legs. Her water broke. She felt the sharp pain again and again. The pain was starting to get unbearable and she could hardly stand up, let alone talk correctly. So she did the only thing she could. She screamed as loud as she could.  
  
Ron, Kim, and Rufus were down stairs watching TV when they heard a loud scream coming from up stairs. Kim, being the teen hero, jumped off the couch and went straight upstairs to Shego's room. She opened the door to see Shego on the floor grabbing her stomach and gritting her face in pain.  
  
Kim ran over and helped Shego up, with Ron's help, who quickly followed Kim upstairs.  
  
"Ron, go call mom she's at the hospital. Tell her Shego is going into labor." Kim shouted to Ron as she was trying to calm Shego down. "Breathe in, breathe out." Kim explained.  
  
"I. ohhhh. don't...arrgggh... Need any.." she couldn't finish because she started breathing in and out as Kim instructed.  
  
When Ron came back Shego was already screaming from all the pain.  
  
"She sent an ambulance KP. They should be here any moment." Ron said rushing to help Shego up.  
  
They managed to get her down the stairs though her heavy breathing, tight gripping of her hands, and screaming. They laid her down on the couch after Ron pried his hand out of hers and cooing at his hand through the pain.  
  
Finally, the ambulance showed up. They ran in and got Shego out and into the waiting vehicle. Kim and Ron were allowed in the truck because of Kim's mom. It was about a five minute ride to the hospital. They were already prepping Shego up for the birth of her baby.  
  
Dr. Possible ran to help with the other nurses and went into the delivery room. After a couple of minutes Dr. Possible came running out of the delivery room Shego was in.  
  
"Kimmie, I need you to go call Drakken. He needs to be here." Dr. Possible said, then turned around and went back in the delivery room.  
  
Kim picked up her kimmunicator and dialed Wade.  
  
"Hey Kim, anything you need?" Wade asked, drinking a soda.  
  
"I need you to get a hold of Drakken and tell him to get to Middleton Hospital ASAP. Shego's going into labor." Kim said urgently.  
  
"I'm on it Kim." Wade said, than the screen went blank.  
  
Kim ran back to Ron and Rufus and sat next to them.  
  
"I hope Shego is ok." Ron said.  
  
"A huh." Rufus nodded.  
  
It had been about a half hour when Drakken came running in looking disheveled. He ran up to Kim and grabbed her by the shoulders and asked.  
  
"Kim, where is she, is she alright?" Drakken said in a worrying tone.  
  
"She's in the delivery room right now. I'll go get mom and see what's happening." Kim said, running off toward the delivery doors.  
  
Kim opened the door to see Shego screaming loudly with her fingers lightly glowing. Her mom saw her and motioned for another Dr. to take over for a little bit. She walked over to Kim and asked what was wrong.  
  
"Drakken is here, can he come in?" Kim asked.  
  
"Shego is not in a good mood. She has burned a couple or our nurses. The baby's head is in sight so go tell him it's not to long before the baby is here." Dr. Possible said turning back to Shego who was yelling for drugs.  
  
"I want drugs. I am going to kill Drakken for doing this to me!" Shego yelled through grunts and pants.  
  
Kim came back out and sat down next to Drakken and Ron.  
  
"Mom said the baby should be here soon. She said the head was in sight." Kim said.  
  
"But can I go and see her?" He asked.  
  
"She said that Shego has burned several nurses and is yelling for drugs. In other words Shego is not in a very good mood. She will hurt you if you go in there." Kim explained.  
  
Drakken mumbled and sat back on the couch. It was about another half hour of talking and what the names should be when Dr. Possible came out with a baby wrapped in light blue sheets. Drakken stood up and ran to the baby and Dr. Possible.  
  
"Congratulations, it's a girl. If you want to go she Shego now, she's all cleaned up and resting right now." She said, handing the small bundle to Drakken.  
  
Kim, Ron, and Rufus came walking over to see the joyous moment in Drakken and Shego's lives. Drakken held her up closer for them to see. The baby girl had beautiful black hair and big green eyes, and pale skin, just like her mother's. Drakken smiled and hugged the child closer.  
  
"Does she have a name yet?" Drakken asked.  
  
"Shego heard the cries of the baby then smiled and cried a bit and passed out after I said it was a girl." Dr. Possible told him.  
  
"Can I go in to see her?"  
  
"Of course, come with me. Kimmie, Ron, you guys stay here alright?" Dr. Possible said.  
  
Drakken followed Kim's mom into Shego's room and gave the child to one of the nurses who wanted to clean her up. Drakken walked over to Shego's bed. Her hair was matted to her forehead and her cheeks were flushed. Her hands lay upon her now flat stomach and it looked as if she had clean sheets too.  
  
He gently brushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her cheek. Shego's eyes fluttered a bit and opened.  
  
"Hey." Shego said weakly.  
  
"Hey your self." Drakken said, smiling and brushing her hair away more.  
  
Shego smiled and sat up slowly, hissing a bit from the pain. Drakken helped her up the rest of the way. The nurse came over and handed the child to Shego to hold. She smiled and started to cry.  
  
"She's so beautiful." Shego chocked out.  
  
"Yes, she is, and so are you." Drakken said, kissing his daughter on her forehead. "What should be her name?"  
  
"I was thinking Natalie Drew Lipsky." Shego said with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Drew Lipsky, why?" Drakken asked, obviously not happy.  
  
"Drew does not always have to be a boy's name you know. Lipsky, because she needs a last name."  
  
"I guess so, I like that name Shego." He kissed her on the forehead again and stood up.  
  
"I left the henchmen in charge. You know how bad that is. I will be back tomorrow morning. I have to make sure Professor Dementor does not know where you are." He said hugging his daughter before he leaves.  
  
Drakken said his goodbyes and left. Once he was gone Shego had some spare time before Kim, Ron, and Dr. Possible all came in, so she took this time to feed her hungry child. She smiled at the little vigorous mouth working its way to get milk. About half way through, everyone knocked and came in. Shego was covered by a blanket so she wasn't worried about anyone seeing anything.  
  
"Oh, look at the baby, what is her name?" Ron said, looking out of place with Shego feeding the child.  
  
Shego smiled and finished breast feeding Natalie Drew Lipsky.  
  
"Have you come up with a name yet Shego?" Kim and Dr. Possible asked in unison.  
  
"Yes, I have, her name is Natalie Drew Lipsky." Shego said.  
  
Everyone smiled and cooed at the child until it was time to go. Shego needed her rest after giving birth. When Natalie was put in her basinet, Shego covered herself with the blankets and fell straight asleep.  
  
************* End Chapter 7. I had to move quickly, I didn't know what else to do. But I will make the next chapter nice and sweet. Please read and Review. 


	7. One Month Later

Title- What To Do?  
  
Author- Spooky_Angel  
  
Chapter 7- One Month Later  
  
Disclaimer- Kim Possible characters belong to Disney, not me.  
  
Summary- What if Shego is pregnant by Drakken. How will she tell him, and when she does what will they do?  
  
*******************  
  
It has been one month later since the birth of Drakken and Shego's daughter. Shego was released from the hospital after a few days staying there. Dr. Possible signed Shego's name as a different person. But she secretly made a correct birth certificate for Natalie.  
  
Shego went back home with Drakken and their new daughter. Alexia found out that Shego was at the hospital when she returned from her errands that day. She called Kim and asked where they were, so Kim had told her the directions to the hospital. After Shego was released they had everyone help bring Shego's stuff back to Drakken's lair.  
  
Shego and Drakken have been working day and night to try and stop Professor Dementor. Shego was exhausted, not only did she get woken up at night by the new baby, but she also had to work with Drakken to stop Professor Dementor. On top of all that, she still had to take care of Natalie. She had to: feed her, clean her, play with her, and all the other stuff she had to do now that she was a mother.  
  
Shego was busy cleaning the nursery that Drakken had made for their baby. It was painted light blue with all sorts of little baby things. Natalie was sleeping right now, so Shego was taking advantage of this quiet time. Drakken was down in the lab trying to come up with a way to stop Professor Dementor from harming their daughter.  
  
After she was done putting all the baby toys and clothes away, Shego was about to go to the lab when she heard a cry behind her. Sighing softly, she walked over to the crib and gently picked Natalie up. She would just have to bring her with her to the lab.  
  
When she made it to the lab, Natalie had stopped crying and was just leaning on Shego's shoulder. She lightly knocked on the door before entering the lab. She looked around and spotted Drakken leaning on the table as he read something. Shego walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped a bit before looking at Shego.  
  
"Shego, you scared me." He said, then looked at his daughter and smiled, "Aw there's my special little girl." He said picking her up off of her mom.  
  
Natalie was still sleepy and began to fall asleep on Drakken's shoulder. He smiled and stroked the small head. Shego was still very sleepy so she yawned. Shego walked behind Drakken, who was cradling the child, and wrapped her arms around both of them. She loved her family; it was turning out just how she always wanted. There was just one problem. Professor Dementor wants to kill their baby.  
  
Shego sighed and pressed her forehead on Drakken's back, as he cradled the baby. Drakken heard Shego's sigh and turned around to face her. Her forehead was now on his chest.  
  
"What's the matter Shego?" Drakken asked her, tilting her chin toward his face.  
  
"I'm scared at what might happen to our baby." She said getting all teary eyed.  
  
"Maybe there is still a chance." He said, carefully shifting Natalie over to grab the note he was reading earlier, "It's from Professor Dementor. He says that unless we come up with a plan to at least try and stop Kim Possible, then he won't hurt our baby." He said softly.  
  
"You mean all we have to do is do our normal stuff, only this time with a baby, and we can go on living normal like always?" Shego asked with hope.  
  
"Yes, and then we can go on living our normal villainy ways." He said softly, kissing her lips.  
  
Shego smiled and took Natalie from Drakken and told him she was going to put Natalie down for a nap. After Shego put Natalie back to bed, she turned on the baby monitor and brought the second with her. She walked back down to the lab where Drakken was.  
  
Drakken and Shego were in the lab hours later until Drakken finally came up with a plan.  
  
"Shego, I have come up with a plan!" He yelled across the room.  
  
Shego looked up from her nails that she was filing. She had the baby monitor right next to her in case Natalie starts to cry.  
  
"What is it" She asked, getting up and walking over to him.  
  
"It's brilliant, I will have a microchip control all the animals in the zoo and make them all vicious and mean. They will attack the zoo visitors!" He said while laughing.  
  
Shego smirked and went back to her nail filing. Drakken went back to working on his chip when he heard a cry coming from the baby monitor. Shego stood up and started walking towards the door of the lab.  
  
"I'll be back, she's probably hungry." She said walking up the stair case.  
  
Shego rushed to the nursery and picked up her crying baby. Sure enough Natalie was hungry. Shego sat down on the rocking chair and began feeding the hungry child. Shego never really got over the fact that she is now a mom. The father of her beautiful baby is Drakken. Who would have ever guessed that this could actually happen?  
  
After she was done feeding the baby she buttoned up her shirt, grabbed a towel and brought Natalie down with her to the lab to go see her daddy.  
  
Shego walked down into the lab and sat next to Drakken. He smiled at her and kissed his daughter on the forehead. Shego placed the towel that she had grabbed, over her shoulder and began to burp Natalie. Drakken laugh when she made a rather big burp for just a small body.  
  
"Just like her father." Shego said tenderly.  
  
"Shego, everything is set. All we have to do is set the chips far away from here and Kim Possible will be on her way over there. That's all we have to do. I don't think we should go since Natalie is too young for a baby sitter." Drakken explained.  
  
"So basically this is just a set up for Professor Dementor? And all Kimmie has to do is go there save the day and that's it?" Shego asked, mildly impressed.  
  
"That's it. He will leave us alone after that Shego." He said taking hold of the two most loved ones in his life, and hugged them both tightly, "I love you both." He whispered in Shego's ear.  
  
With the baby still in between them, she hugged him back with one hand, keeping a firm grip on Natalie.  
  
"I love you also." Shego whispered back.  
  
Drakken then leant down and grabbed Shego by her legs and lifted her off the ground. Natalie was still securely held on to by Shego. Drakken was carrying them both upstairs while Shego was giggling.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked him playfully.  
  
"We are going to our bedroom to spend some quality time with our daughter." He said, kissing Shego lightly on her nose.  
  
Shego and Drakken moved into one of the biggest rooms in the house, Natalie moved into her nursery next door to them. Sammy also had her own room; she was quite the spoiled cat. Alexia stayed in the room she always was in, a few rows of rooms down from them.  
  
Drakken opened their bedroom door and gently set Shego and Natalie Drew down on the bed. He lay down next to them and took his daughter in his arms. Smiling a very wide smile as he gently stroked her soft head full of wavy black raven hair. Shego kissed Drakken fully on the lips before lying back down and she too stroked their daughter's soft baby head.  
  
It was going to be a tough and challenging life for them both, now that they had a child in tow. But it was worth the effort, they just didn't want Kim Possible to interfere with anything that has to do with their child. They would just go on about everything normal, except with a child. This is exactly how Shego wants it to be. Perfect.  
  
************************** THE END *****************************  
  
Well what do you think? Was it good? Any comments anyone? Please read and review. I know the ending was kind of corny but hey, this is a romance story hehehe. Well any ideas on what my next story should be? Oh and thank you to all of my reviewers who reviewed this story! You guys are to kind to me. 


End file.
